Forum:Banned Users
User:Enteisb1 was banned for posting spam (Morphtronic Boomboxen page; now deleted). Ban expires on July 9, 2012 at 22:50, account creation blocked, cannot edit own talk page. Nicknew 00:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for making a note of this. Too bad card's not real, the name sounds cool. +y@talk 16:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually the card is real. Just not in CotD Aexon 16:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah okay. Anyway I shortened the ban by a couple weeks: ::::16:47, March 21, 2012, Tycio (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Enteisb1 (Talk | contribs) (expires on June 21, 2012 at 16:47, account creation blocked, autoblock disabled) :::I want to empathize a bit since he plays card games, am hoping he could contribute some legitimate content. Also allowing him to edit his own talk page, blocking banned users from editing their talk should only be done if they abuse that freedom to spam recent changes or something like that. Hopefully I don't regret it. Aexon and I just made you and Ryo admins so if he does that feel free to revert. +y@talk 16:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well with that expires, it seems there have been a lot of blocks since then which I'm going to need to review. Since the above post... *06:11, September 18, 2012 Aexon (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 87.11.138.103 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Inserting false information) (unblock | change block) *03:25, September 16, 2012 Aexon (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 87.7.105.192 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Inserting false information) (unblock | change block) *00:36, September 8, 2012 Aexon (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 46.129.87.136 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Intimidating behaviour/harassment) (unblock | change block) *16:07, August 13, 2012 Ryo Sangnoir (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 222.47.33.162 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) (Spamming links to external sites) (unblock | change block) *19:26, August 4, 2012 Ryo Sangnoir (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 222.47.33.159 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) (Spamming links to external sites) (unblock | change block) *17:55, August 1, 2012 Ryo Sangnoir (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 222.47.33.137 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) (Spamming links to external sites) (unblock | change block) *17:05, July 26, 2012 Aexon (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Fyrans (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled) (inappropriate image name) (unblock | change block) *12:07, July 13, 2012 Ryo Sangnoir (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 222.47.33.172 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only) (Spamming links to external sites) (unblock | change block) *12:04, July 13, 2012 Ryo Sangnoir (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 222.47.33.188 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only) (Spamming links to external sites: spambot) (unblock | change block) *04:57, June 30, 2012 Aexon (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 98.224.88.253 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Intimidating behaviour/harassment) (unblock | change block) *19:17, May 17, 2012 Aexon (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 81.101.136.20 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 week (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) (Inserting false information) (unblock | change block) *23:15, May 10, 2012 Aexon (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 151.24.39.91 (Talk) with an expiry time of 6 months (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (creating false pages) (unblock | change block) *11:07, May 1, 2012 Ryo Sangnoir (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 180.216.53.174 (Talk) with an expiry time of 5 minutes (anonymous users only) (please read your talk) (unblock | change block) *17:49, April 28, 2012 Ryo Sangnoir (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 66.112.169.81 (Talk) with an expiry time of 3 days (anonymous users only) (Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages) (unblock | change block) Some of the initial bans are short, which is a good policy for IP edits. Regarding 1-year bans, I'm not sure they're as useful for IPs as they are for Wikia accounts, because in many cases people might have ISPs that reset their IP addresses every few months or so. We should keep in mind that they might be reassigned to (or shared by) other people who might contribute. +Y 23:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC)